On the Docks
by BlackStarZX
Summary: An Altoshipping one-shot. A special added scene to the end of Pokemon: Heroes. Enjoy.


**Hi there, guys! BlackStar here, with another story. This is just an idea I threw around in my head while reading Mekon's "Black Latios" story… For the third time. Once it was there, it was impossible to get out.**

**I apologize to those waiting for updates on my other stories. I just…SO badly wanted to write a little romance. I'm a lovesick boy…**

**Also, I'm revising the first few chapters of my "Awake" story. The first few chapters were complete crap, so I'm revising them. You know, grammar errors, parts where I mentioned the wrong thing, stuff like that. Once I'm done, I'll update them, along with a new chapter! So this is going to be a long wait. Therefore, I am writing this now.**

**Image was by Fade-Away-Requiem in devianart. Thank you for your art.**

**On to the one-shot!**

**Summary: **This is an extended version of the end scene of the move Pokémon: Heroes. Not much fluff, more sentimental feelings and an everlasting friendship between Ash and Latias.

**DISCLAIMER: Ownership is to me as the move "Splash" is to Arceus.**

All was quiet. The group had gotten back to the Pokémon Center, still depressed and shocked from the loss of Latios. But it made them feel better, knowing that he would forever be happy, guarding the city of Alto Mare from any further threats…just like his father.

Latias was, of course, even sadder than the rest of them. The loss of her brother, after a night of suffering, was the worst possible outcome of the night. And now Ash, her savior and friend, was going to leave. And in reality, she was probably never going to see him again. What could she do? She had only until tomorrow to see him!

Walking to the secret garden, the group placed the new Soul Dew back in its rightful place. The water started flowing, and all seemed to be peaceful in the air once again.

Lorenzo was the first to speak. "And now he will be the _new _guardian of Alto Mare. Even if he isn't with us in person, he is with us in spirit."

The rest bowed their heads to honor Latios, properly and finally.

* * *

The remainder of the day was spent preparing for their last day at Alto Mare. No one was really in the mood to play, even Latias. The absence of Latios was heavy on their shoulders…but the past was the past. Nothing could change it. They had to move on.

Latias sat in her human form, alone, in the garden, on the swing she had had so much fun on. It was very tranquil; the Pokémon had yet to come back. The Rocket agents had temporarily scared them away. They wouldn't be back for another day, she guessed.

Then there was movement at the entrance, and Bianca came inside the garden. She came over, a smile on her face, and started pushing Latias on the swing. Up and down, she swung…

"You miss him already, do you, Latias?" she quietly asked. Latias nodded her head in confirmation.

"Then that makes two of us," Bianca said. They stood in silence for a bit, Bianca pushing while Latias relaxed. Then Bianca said, "You know, I got a great drawing of Ash the other day. It's in my room; why don't you go and give it to him? He did so much for us, you more than me. I need to get going to the market, and won't have enough time to say goodbye."

Latias again nodded in confirmation, mood suddenly improving. She had something she could give to Ash!

"Maybe we'll see him one day, right? C'mon, be positive. The worst is over. Now, we can live the rest of our lives in peace. Let Latios' sacrifice be worth something," she added, trying to comfort the Eon Pokémon. Seeing that Latias still had a sad look, she opened her arms and gave Latias a sisterly hug.

"And you know," she whispered to Latias, "maybe it will make him remember you, too. As Lorenzo would say, life goes on. We just have to do something to make it worth it."

They separated, and Latias started jogging to their house. The picture was a great bonus. But she also had something else in mind…

* * *

"Leaving so soon?"

"Sorry, but we really need to get going!"

"Hold on, I think Bianca might still be here…Bianca! Bianca!...I'm afraid you just missed her."

"That's ok. Tell her goodbye for us! And we had so a great stay!"

"I will. Hope to see you three soon!"

"Goodbye!"

The boat traveled towards the open ocean, all three eager to continue their journey, but sad to leave such a beautiful place behind. They continued to speed along their way, until suddenly, Pikachu called out, "Pikapi!", and pointed to their right.

"Hey, it's Bianca!" yelled Ash. "Hey, driver, pull up on that dock!"

The boat docked itself on the small pier, while Ash hopped out to meet Bianca. Strangely, she didn't say anything, just handed him a large roll of paper.

"Uhh…thanks…" Ash murmured. He was still confused as to why she was not talking. Dense and oblivious as ever, the _other _possibility slowly started to creep up on his mind…

Bianca smiled sweetly, but then came up closer to him. She tilt her head a little, and kissed Ash so very sweetly on the cheek.

This time, Ash was shocked. Completely, absolutely no comprehension whatsoever. Brock and Misty were just as surprised. Brock's jaw dropped as he started thinking why a beautiful wouldn't kiss _him _like that, and Misty dropped Togepi. Her mood dropped like a bomb. Jealousy and anger welled up inside her head as she processed what Ash had just received.

Bianca waved him a rather sad goodbye, and started running away. If anyone could see her face, she was bright red.

"Wait a minute…" Brock was the first one to recover. "Was that Bianca…or Latias?"

Ash had no idea. All he could think of doing right now was opening up the piece of paper. Inside, he saw a very well-sketched drawing of him and Pikachu, the biggest smiles plastered on their faces. Said Pokémon cooed in happiness when he saw the picture, and Ash felt his heart swell in joy. He looked up, and said to his best friend, "I know where _this _is going."

They hopped back into the boat, and sadly watched as the city of Alto Mare, magnificently bordered by the setting sun, disappear beyond the horizon.

* * *

_Two years later…_

A young man entered the house. He had been home for a few days, just having gotten into the semi-finals of the Sinnoh League. It had been a great run, but in the end, he had lost. But instead of sadness, he had felt a great joy.

'_Next time…_' he thought to himself. '_Next time, we will win._'

The young man went into the living room, and started looking at all his achievements. It was a pleasing sight, to say the least. To look at all these badges, all the awards…

Taking his gaze from the awards, he placed his eyes on a framed photo. At least, it looked like a photo if you squinted at it. In fact, it was a very well-done drawing of him and his best friend, Pikachu. You could see the happiness in their faces, the joy they reveled in when in each other's company. It was a prized treasure within the young man's collection.

But as he stared at the drawing, he saw something that he had never seen before. Inside the glass casing, scattered along the drawing, were tiny, almost invisible feathers. Stuck between the glass and drawing.

The young man smiled. For the first time in two years, he had figured out something that had intrigued him since that day at Alto Mare.

"Hey, Pikachu," he said to the Pokémon sitting on his shoulder. "I think I know who it was the kissed me on the pier."

To himself, he sighed.

'_Oh, Latias…_'

* * *

_At the same time, on the city of Alto Mare…_

As the Pokémon walked to the pier, she thought about how her life had been. This was a special day to her, and it made her think of all that had been gained…and lost.

Two years ago, she had lost her brother. Two years ago, the city of Alto Mare had been in mortal peril, threatened by the greed of Team Rocket. But a young boy had come, and saved her from a living nightmare.

She could still remember that night.

But what she remembered just as clearly was the day after.

When the young boy had to leave the town, she had wanted to say her thanks. Realistically, that was impossible… Humans couldn't understand Pokémon speech. But, she had gotten her point across. At least, she hoped she had.

It was meant to be a kind, loving little peck on the cheeks. Something that a mother would do to her son, in theory. Bt it had become more than that.

That kiss had, even if he hadn't felt it, meant a lot to her. With that kiss, she had poured all her thanks and gratefulness she had felt onto that boy.

She knew he hadn't felt it the same way she had. But he was young back then, not at all the same person he was today, she guessed. Bianca was older too, and she wondered if that boy was just as mature. Bianca had been older to start with, sure…but everyone gets mature at some point.

She, for example, had taken years to mature. In fact, if Latios hadn't passed away, she was sure that she would still be the sweet, innocent Pokémon she had been.

Of course, she was _still _very sweet and kind. But being the sole protector of an entire city meant that responsibilities fell all on her. She couldn't shrug them off; instead, she grew to accept them.

Reaching the pier, the Eon Pokémon stared off into the horizon. It was getting late; the sun was just about to set. This was her favorite time of the day. The time of day when the sun met the ocean, and created a beautiful display of color.

For some reason. she was in an exceptionally good mood. She didn't know why. It was unexplainable. But she was.

Maybe, just maybe…she would see the boy who saved her. Saved her from a world of grief, a world of pain…and into a world of love. She would forever remember that kiss. Even if he hadn't kissed back, it was still something she would cherish in her memory. And Latias' happened to live for a very long time.

'_Oh, Ash…_'

* * *

**There you have it! A sweet and short story depicting who was on that pier, and how it impacted their lives. I think the anime should include that picture. I mean, he wouldn't just throw it away…**

**Hope you enjoy t. I certainly did writing it. Making one-shots are fun, but probably the only one I'm going to do.**

**Although it wasn't much fluff, it was sweet and a bit tragic. I tried to keep the characters completely the same, as if this scene could actally be in the anime. Also a bit of sisterly comfort. I think Bianca was a great character. Just writing what was in the movie, with a bit more…friendly thoughts added into it.**

**Cheers!**


End file.
